wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodsail Buccaneers
=Overview= During the events leading up to and following the Third War, several criminal organizations appeared in Azeroth. The Bloodsail Buccaneers appear to be one of these organizations, originating from the Bloodsail Hold on Plunder Isle and is where their ruler, Duke Falrevere holds court. They now plot to plunder and cripple the Steamwheedle Cartel controlled port town of Booty Bay, currently under the protection of the Blackwater Raiders. It is likely the Bloodsail Buccaneers have come to take advantage of the town’s current loss of its fleet off the coast of the Arathi Highlands, in which two of its ships were the destroyed, and the remaining ship forced to find shelter in a cove, where its crew now fights to survive skirmishes with the Daggerspine Naga. In preparation of the attack the Bloodsail Buccaneers have taken position in key locations near the town. Currently the they have three ships anchored along the coastline south of Booty Bay, clear of the town’s defensive cannons, with camps also being built along the same coast in preparation of the attack. In addition, a scouting party has landed just west of the entrance to the town, reporting all activities, along with a compound being constructed along the road leading towards the town, likely to stop any re-enforcements from coming to help. Both the Bloodsail Buccaneers and Blackwater Raiders seek to achieve their goals without having their forces engaged in battle, to this end each side now seek the aid of adventurers sympathetic to their cause. =Reputation List= There is only one way to increase your reputation with the Bloodsail Buccaneers and that’s to unleash your wrath on any citizen of Booty Bay who can be found through out the Eastern Kingdoms. Below is a list of every citizen of Booty Bay and their reputation value. The amount gained with the Bloodsail Buccaneers is shown for a level 60 non-human. The amount lost for killing a citizen cannot be shown as it depends on your current level with Booty Bay and the importance of the person you kill. In addition to this what ever you lose with Booty Bay you will lose half of that in the other three goblin towns so if you lose 25 points in Booty Bay you will lose 12.5 points in Ratchet. Also a few people from Booty Bay will cause you to lose Steamwheedle Cartel reputation instead of Booty Bay reputation. This is a hidden reputation meter in the game, which cannot be seen with your four Goblin Steamwheedle Cartel factions and goes up and down independently of them. The only possible way to see this meter is when you reach a lower or higher level of faction status such as Friendly or Honored, as with any faction in the game. If you gain or lose Steamwheedle Cartel faction points, you lose that same amount with all four goblin towns. Again the loss of this faction is determined by your level in the faction meter and the importance of the NPC you kill. Plus no one who causes you to lose Steamwheedle Cartel reputation will increase your Bloodsail Buccaneer reputation. Booty Bay Arathi Highlands - Faldir's Cove - Patch 1.11 - Blackwater Deckhands no longer respawn nearly instantly (according to patch notes) 6/24/2006 Burning Steppes - Flame Crest Badlands Hillsbrad Foothills Wetlands Gnomeregan Zeppelin Masters - As of Patch 1.10(?) zep masters are now Orgrimmar affiliated and no longer targetable nor hostile toward someone with disfavorable Steamwheedle reputation. 6/24/2006 =How to Increase Bloodsail Reputation Safely= The fastest way to increase you reputation with the Bloodsail Buccaneers is to kill Booty Bay Bruisers. At first it may seem a simple task as the guards don't appear as threatening as the other monsters a player faces within the game. However, the guards are highly equipped to neutralize players of any class, to prevent people from attacking each other while in the town. What gives the Booty Bay Bruiser the advantage is several factors, one of them being their ability to use nets to lock you in place, preventing you from escaping. Another is the fact that they spawn every time you attack a citizen of the city or if you’re under Unfriendly status with Booty Bay the Bruisers can spawn if you enter a building, because of this players can soon find them selves swarmed by Bruisers. Yet, theses are just the minor problems, in comparison to the Bruiser’s strongest ability, once it pulls out its gun its unlikely you will live, if you do not escape fast enough. Each time a guard shoots you, the attack throws you back, much like an Ogre hammer attack; the difference here is that the Bruiser can shoot in quick succession causing chain throw backs. A player can literally be thrown from one side of the town to the other, preventing you from attacking. More often you will find your self being forced into a corner, unable to move and unable to attack with each spell being interrupted by the Bruiser’s attack. Because the Bruisers do not put their guns away once they are out, the best course of action is to run away. Through trial and error most people have discovered a safe place to kill Booty Bay Bruisers. If you follow the tunnel leading into the town, the path to your left that leads to the Blacksmith house is the ideal place to kill the guards. Only two guards patrol this path and normally don’t pass each other that closely, allowing both to be dispatched separately. Once they are gone, one can simply enter the first build on the path to cause a guard to spawn if they are below Unfriendly, if not they can simply attack one of the two NPC in the build, both of which are not high in level. Doing this a player should be able to kill 2 to 4 Bruisers before the two patrolling Bruisers re-spawn. On average a player doing this can kill about 30 to 40 Booty Bay Bruisers gaining about 800 reputation points with the pirates. The Bruisers here don’t appear to pull out their guns, but if you find your self in a bad situation, you can jump over the railing running along the path to the waters below, to escape. * Note: Not all houses/buildings are as friendly. Upon entering certain houses, will cause you to be swarmed with Booty Bay Bruisers, while other houses won't make any of the guards spawn. If you wish to find another place to kill the guards you will have to pay a few gold on repairs before finding a suitable one. * Here is a movie showing the safest place for a rogue/druid to kill Booty Bay Bruisers. This only applies to rogues/druids because it requires stealth. Download Link - 23 MB Before doing this players should consider that most who have done their Booty Bay Quests will likely find them selves starting around 13000/36000 Hated. At the rate of 800 reputation points an hour it will take at least 40 hours to reach Friendly status with the Bloodsail Buccaneers and get Fleet Master Firallon’s quest. That’s over 1300 Booty Bay Bruisers, all of whom drop zero loot, if you had killed Undead in Eastern Plaguelands which likely drop on average about 25 silver worth of loot, which means you could have earned nearly 350 gold probably more if an epic drops. Below is a picture of the path detailed above, it’s best to sit where the path bends before the first build when you’re resting, so you can have as much distance as possible when the two guards re-spawn. =Being an enemy of the Steamwheedle Cartel= You will reach 0/36000 Hated status with Booty Bay way before becoming Friendly with the Bloodsail Buccaneers. The only positive point about this mile is that when you do, you will no longer lose reputation with the other three remaining Steamwheedle Cartel towns and should stop some where around 24000/36000 Hated for each town. No matter where you end up with these towns, you will be Hated by all of them. It's not being unable to enter the four towns that will cause you the most problems, but the inability to speak to the NPC whose allegiance belongs to the Cartel. Below is just small list of what is known to happen if you become an enemy of the Steamwheedle Cartel. - Unable to obtain any other parts of the Tier 0.5 gear than the bracers, as the next part in the chain requires you to speak to a member of the Cartel. - Cannot fly into or out of Gadgetzan safely, as both the Gryphon Master and Wind Rider Master are guarded by two Gadgetzan Bruisers at each of them. - Horde cannot fly into or out of Flame Crest in the Burning Steppes safely as some of the NPC there are loyal to Booty Bay and will attack you. - You will be cut off to certain quests in high level dungeons such as the "Dawn’s Gambit" quest in Scholomance. - Cannot go past 225 in Blacksmithing as the quest chains to become an Armorsmith or a Weaponsmith both require you to speak to member of the Cartel. - Cannot go past 225 in Engineering as the only person who can train you is of Gadgetzan faction. Horde players will also be unable to become Goblin and Gnomish engineers, and Alliance players will be unable to become Goblin engineers. - Unable to use the boat from Ratchet to Booty Bay Safely. - Added in Patch 1.11 - Flight point in Ratchet - Flight masters are steamwheedle affiliated so you cannot get the flight point in Ratchet 6/24/2006 - Also in Patch 1.11 - You now lose 62-63 rep with Steamwheedle cartel for each Booty Bay Bruiser killed even if you're already 0/36000 hated with Booty Bay. =Things to avoid if you're trying to gain Bloodsail rep= Some things are obvious, like doing any quests for Booty Bay questgivers, but some may not be so obvious. - Quest "Scaring Shakey" given by "Sea Wolf" MacKinley in Booty Bay: MacKinley doesn't have "Booty Bay" on his nameplate, but you do lose Bloodsail rep by doing this quest and I'm sure the subsequent followup quests in the chain. 6/24/2006 - Any of the 00X chicken escort quests, even just turning in the beacons with the broken chickens. I lost 500 rep with Bloodsail just turning in the beacon with the chicken in Feralas. 6/24/2006 =How to restore your standing with the Steamwheedle Cartel= It’s not building your Bloodsail Buccaneer reputation that’s the hard part in getting access to the secret Bloodsail quest, its restoring your self in the eyes of the Steamwheedle Cartel. Below is a list of all the known ways to restore your reputation with Booty Bay and the other four goblin towns. Shrink Ze Giants Near the mainland side dock of the Feralas boat is a goblin. He gives a quest to shrink giants and collect an item off their bodies. It is repeatable, the repeatable version is 25rep/10 giants. This is painfully slow (there aren't many giants, they are only lvl 50 tops, but waiting for them to spawn is a pain, and most are in deep water), but costs no Buccaneer rep - so you can end up friends with both, it'll just take you forever and a day. Oh, and that's cartel rep, so it'll fix all of the factions up. Betray the Bloodsail Buccaneers By far this is the fastest way to improve a players standing with Booty Bay and the other Steamwheedle Cartel towns. Fleet Master Firallon is worth 25 Booty Bay reputation points per kill, along with each named Bloodsail Buccaneer worth 5 points, leaving all normal members of the faction such as Bloodsail Raiders worth 1 point each. A level 60 can easily make quick work of entire ship of Bloodsail NPC, and with help of other 60s one could cut in half the time it takes to raise Booty Bay reputation back to Friendly status. Along with this is the fact that Bloodsail Buccaneers drop decent loot for their level, which isn’t found in other methods to increase Booty Bay reputation. The only downside for this method is that your Bloodsail Buccaneer reputation will be driven down to zero, taking away all that you had gained earlier. With the 1.11 content patch, it has become easy to regain reputation by turning in 40 runecloth + 4 inexpensive vendor bought items near each goblin town. You will gain 500 reputation with the appropriate faction (with 250 spill over to the other goblin factions) and lose 500 reputation with the Bloodsail Buccaneers. These quests are only available if your reputation is below neutral with the town in question. Mending old wounds Ratchet - 40 Linen, 4 Empty Vials. Traitor to the Bloodsail Booty Bay - 40 Silk, 4 Red Dye. War At Sea Gadgetzan - 40 Mageweave, 4 Strong Flux. Making Amends Everlook - 40 Runecloth, 4 Coal. =Known Faction related bonuses= : At Unfriendly they will no longer attack you on sight. : At Neutral Patch 1.11 added Dressing the Part for boots, pants, shirt(chest) and belt 6/24/2006 : At Friendly you can get the quests Avast Ye, Scallywag and Avast Ye, Admiral!. : The reward for completing the quest Avast Ye, Admiral! is the Bloodsail Admiral's Hat which can be both worn and used to summon a Blood Parrot pet. : You will also be able to open any of their treasure chests without being attacked. Category:Factions Category:Organizations =Getting Help with Avast Ye, Admiral and Other Tactics= Preliminary test attacks show that attacking the Baron spawns at least two Booty Bay Bruisers in the doorway near the baron who either melee or started shooting with their knockback guns. The Fleet Master and the Baron pull separately as of patch 1.11. This was tested with a level 60 rogue who has friendly status with Booty Bay, so I don't know if the Fleet Master will aggro just because of your bad reputation with Booty Bay if you're doing this quest. Ranged attacks might get by without aggro. Flying into Booty Bay and dispatching the guard near the flight point should get you close enough to the Baron and Fleet Master to start your attack. I just killed the Baron and Fleet Master with my "Booty Bay Friendly" rogue to see what reputation loss there was and the respawn times of the mobs: If someone buffs or heals you during the fight, chances are they're going to lose this rep as well, but if you have another player fear, kite, seduce, sheep, etc the guards or other accidental adds but not kill them, the player shouldn't lose any of their reputation with Booty Bay. 7/2/2006 =Information to Add= - Kill Venture Co. goblins in Stranglethorn Vale give you 1 point of reputation with Booty Bay. - Reputation gained with Ratchet, Booty Bay, Gadgetzan, Winterspring and lost with Bloodsail by doing the repeatable quests stationed outside each of the four Goblin cities. -Healing or buffing people does not result in a reputation penalty unless they are in your party already. Several people buffed and healed me while I was grinding on the Bruisers, and they never suffered a rep loss. -Even if you are Hated with Booty Bay, you can still pull the two Captains seperately. Be careful of the Bruisers linking with them though. The best place to fight the Captains is actually on the roof of the building near the Horde Flightpath Master. There is only one Bruiser, and he is easily pulled and handled. Then you can creep toward the edge of the roof and use magic or a ranged attack on the Captains to pull them one at a time. -Shotie